


Touch Me

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Hey, Yuuji's is hella lonely, and Daddy Bokuto makes aim feel better.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Kudos: 32





	Touch Me

Terushima couldn’t take it, between work, and school and all of their differing schedules, Terushima hasn’t been able to have sex with aeir boyfriends and it’s pissing aim off. Ai needs them. Every night when the 3 of them are crammed into the bed, with Bokuto’s erection poking into aim and Bokuto unconsciously rutting against aim, and the way Kuroo smells every night because he showers before bed. It drives Terushima absolutely mad.

Then ai wake up alone, with an unbearable erection, and ai call out to aeir boyfriends, shameless moans spilling from aeir mouth, covered only like the back of aeir hand. As they stoke aeirself up and down, squeezing around aeir tip causing aim to come into aeir hand. 

Hot breathes fill aeir lungs, taking a rest but groaning. Ai wants to be touched, by aeir boyfriends. Ai wants to be spoiled and treated like a princess. Ai want Bokuto inside of aim, and Kuroo giving aim deep long kisses that make aim melt into a puddle. 

Ai can’t have any of this, because Terushima is always working or in school and it's the same for Bokuto and Kuroo, it's frustrating. There is also the fact that they seem stressed. So Yuuji can’t bring aeirself to just ask, simply ask about sex like they usually do. Unless it just happens. However, Terushima believes they know by now because Yuuji has become extra clingy, for any type of touch of connection that ai can get aeir hands on.

-

When Koutarou gets home he usually changes out of his work or school clothes and goes to the gym. He spends a good hour or two there, and by then Kuroo is home or headed home. Koutarou showers and Terushima already have food prepared for both of them when they’re ready to eat. Because of the lack of connection, Terushima stands a small ways from the door when Kuroo comes home, because if Terushima is the first thing that Kuroo sees when he gets home, Tetsurou gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then moves to the kitchen to eat. The eating session is usually quiet, either at the dinner table or sitting in front of the T.V. Terushima waits for them both to be done eating before trying to make his move. 

When Bokuto sets his plate down on the coffee table and thanks Teru for the food, ai smile at Bokuto. Moving closer to him, letting him think aeir just trying to cuddle. But shortly after Terushima is in Bokuto lap, just holding him closely. Taking in the feel of his body. He’s clean, probably from the shower, and he smells heavenly. The blond moves aeir head into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, and Koutarou is thankful for the connection as well. He moves his arms about aim, and then gently rubs aeir back. Bokuto slips under Terushima’s shirt. Bokuto’s breath is completely, even so, Terushima just thinks its more cuddling, and aeir thankful for the warm palms that are climbing up aeir back.

But something changes and Terushima noticed the obvious shift when Bokuto grips onto aeir behind, massaging it in his hand and kissing Teru’s neck. Koutarou’s fingers are dangerously close to his entrance, even though he’s wearing sweatpants, Bokuto’s fingers are long and thick, reaching around Terushima’s ass is an easy task. 

The kisses to Teru’s neck becoming hungry, and Koutarou releases a deep growl which diverts Kuroo’s attention from the T.V. to look at them. Kuroo’s expression goes dark and his gaze moves to Bokuto’s hands which are moving around the meat of Teru’s ass aggressively.

“Shouldn’t we move this to the bedroom?” Kuroo asks his attention completely on Terushima’s ass.

“I’m good right here actually,” Bokuto says before biting into Yuuji’s neck, the blond whines, and Kuroo is suddenly moving closer to them. Terushima’s neck is tilted back, giving Bokuto more access over aeir skin. 

Finally, aeir finally being touched, and not just with gentle affection but with real lust, real intensity. Yuuji has waited too long for this, ai started moving aeir hips against Bokuto. The two-toned haired male was already hard, his hands slipping back the fabric of Terushima’s sweatpants to expose aeir ass. Terushima gasped slightly at the sensation of warm hands on the skin of his ass, Kuroo scooted closer to the both of them, he turned Yuuji’s head to kiss him. 

Kuroo’s kisses are the best, they’re slow, they’re meaningful, they’re full lips and pants. Terushima loves the way Kuroo presses the tip of his tongue on the exterior of Yuuji’s lip, the way Tetsurou takes possession of his mouth. The way their tongues battle each other inside Yuuji’s mouth, and how Kuroo’s exploration causes aim to moan loudly. 

Before Yuuji can react aeir being pulled away from both Kuroo and Bokuto. The two-toned haired male has Yuuji by the waist, holding aim away from his body. Bokuto cocks his head towards Kuroo, and the raven his moving his hands to Yuuji’s hips, pulling his sweatpants and underwear down from aeir body. Terushima’s lower body is completely exposed to both of them, and they admire aeir length, aeir smooth skin, and the muscles in aeir thighs. A blush spreads over Yuuji when Koutarou pulls him back into his lap. 

“Kuroo, lubrication,” Bokuto says, Terushima feels a pressure leave the couch ai assumes it’s Kuroo running to the bedroom to get their lubrication. Other than the feeling of Koutarou’s body against him, he’s cold. He feels incomplete, something in his heart is always heavy when ai doesn’t have both of aeir boyfriends around.

“Koutarou-” A moan falls from Terushima’s mouth, his body shivering as Bokuto runs his fingertips over the surface of Yuuji’s skin.

“Yes, I know baby, I know,” Bokuto says into aeir neck. Kuroo returns quickly and is already giving Koutarou the bottle of lube.

“Daddy please I need you,” Terushima whines pushing aeir lips against Bokuto’s. The two-toned haired male moans and buries his face into Terushima’s chest.

“Oh god baby please don’t call me that,” Bokuto whispered pulling his nails across the surface of Yuuji’s skin. Bokuto reaches for the lube again, and Kuroo settles himself on the couch beside them. Bokuto moves a finger to Teru’s entrance, and Yuuji’s bites aeir lips. 

“More daddy please,” Terushima begs and Bokuto surges his finger into Terushima’s hole. Yuuji loves his hips gently around the length of Bokuto’s finger, making the digit push further into aeir hole, spreading aim. The feeling is painful but the sensation is quickly replaced by pleasure when Bokuto bends his wrist to pull his finger in and out of Yuuji’s whole.

“Oh, do you like that baby?” Kuroo asks into the silence, Yuuji is able to look over, looking at Kuroo who is holding his dick in his hand stroking it softly. Something in Kuroo’s expression locks Yuuji in where ai can’t look away.

“Are you gonna be good for daddy little one?” Kuroo asks while Yuuji looks over at him. The blond nods aeir head and Bokuto pushes another finger inside of aim, making Yuuji moan out and aeir head all over on Bokuto’s shoulder. Yuuji is riding Bokuto’s finger, aeir body moving on aeir own, and Yuuji losing control over aeirself. 

Way too suddenly, Bokuto’s fingers disappear from Yuuji’s hole, and the feeling of something wide and hard rubs against aim. Yuuji knows. From the way it is warm and hard, Yuuji knew it was Bokuto’s dick, hard and ready for aim. 

Yuuji moved against him, against his length letting him know just what ai wanted from him. The blond held onto Bokuto’s shoulder as ai pushed down on Bokuto’s dick. The two-toned haired male moans as he feels himself spread his partner, feels the way Yuuji tenses and releases around him. 

Kuroo moans he watches carefully as Bokuto’s length disappears into Yuuji’s hole, the raven throws his head back against the couch and takes in large breaths as he strokes himself. 

“Daddy please move, touch me all over,” Terushima begs and Bokuto can’t help but thrust his hips into Yuuji. The motion begins with slow pounding, each movement a hard aggressive thrust that leaves Yuuji choking on aeir own sounds. The two-toned haired male is holding Yuuji’s hips down with force, lifting and moving aim with each thrust. 

“Jesus Bo, not so rough,” Kuroo manages through rough pants.

“I can’t you know how much that name gets to me,” Bokuto says lifting his head to look at Yuuji’s face, “And besides, look how beautiful ai looks,” He says continuing his harsh movement.

“Ai need and want to be fucked like this, isn’t that right little one?” Bokuto asks, moving his hips faster now, but with consistent depth.

“Yes, daddy!” Yuuji shouts, pulling up aeir shirt to pinch aeir nipple.

“You like it when daddy fucks you like this?” Bokuto asks through gritted teeth, his hand sliding upwards to grasp Yuuji’s chin. The blond is met with piercing gold eyes and ai melt within his grasp.

“Come for me, Yuuji.” Bokuto whispers, there’s a small whimper that can be heard from Kuroo, as the raven releases into his hand. Kuroo’s head falls back completely onto the couch and his body seems to melt into it as his muscles relax. His hand unclenches his dick and he lets it fall by his side.

Meanwhile, Terushima has come all over aeirself and Bokuto, the two-toned haired male was working Terushima’s member, helping aim come down from aeir orgasm. 

“Are you okay Teru?” Bokuto asks while Terushima’s head falls on his shoulder. 

“Yes daddy,” The blond nods slowly, aeir body tired and aching sweetly.

  
  


“It is alright if I move?” Bokuto asks, his hand soothing over Terushima’s back.

“Mhm,” Terushima hums, and Bokutos moved his hips against aim. Terushima is weak against him, aeir hole is loose and relaxed but it feels so good against Bokuto’s dick. Kuroo is sliding toward Yuuji, he moves a hand through the blond hair to ease aim.

“Tetsurou-” Terushima says feebly with a smile and reaches out for the raven. Kuroo leans in and moves his hand to his face. Bokuto’s breathing starts to stutter and Yuuji’s name falls from his lips. Suddenly, Yuuji is tensing, feeling Bokuto spill inside of aim. It’s a comforting feeling, the whole thing is comforting, blissful. Yuuji is so happy to have aeir boyfriends here with aim, nothing could make aim happier.


End file.
